Estando Apartados
by lovesg
Summary: La vida en la mansión de Scott cuando Jean debe irse de viaje


Parte 1:  
  
El despertador sonó. Scott dio media vuelta y lo apagó todavía medio dormido. Se aseguró que llevaba bien puesto el visor y solo entonces abrió los ojos. Se estiró lentamente y se volvió hacia el lado de Jean para darle los buenos días y empezar la mañana diciéndola cuanto la amaba pero, ella no estaba allí.  
* Había olvidado que fue a una convención en Europa y que pasara allí casi toda la semana, * pensó. Hacía solo unas cuantas horas que se había marchado para coger su avión y ya la echaba de menos.  
Se levantó, escogió un pantalón y un jersey azul del armario y fue hacía el baño para tomar una ducha. Aquel día no tenía que dar ninguna clase pero tenia un montón de tareas para hacer, aunque lo primero era pasar por la enfermería para ponerse un nuevo vendaje en la rodilla. Se había lesionado en un entrenamiento hacía 3 días, no le dolía mucho pero todavía tenia algunas molestias. Bajó hasta la enfermería y cogió las vendas. Normalmente le hubiera ayudado Jean o Sarah, la enfermera, pero todavía era muy temprano así que Sarah estaría durmiendo y de todas formas, podía hacerlo solo. Cuando termino fue hacía la cocina preparó el café, se sirvió una taza y se sentó a la mesa. Mientras se lo iba tomando penso que era extraño, todo estaba tan tranquilo. ¿Quién podría decir que aquella casa esta llena de adolescentes?. A esas horas nadie, pero en un par de horas eso se convertiría en un campo de batalla.   
*¿Cuando nosotros empezamos éramos tan escandalosos?. Desde luego que sí. Y siendo los primeros estudiantes de Xavier seguro que más* pensó y no pudo evitar reírse.  
"Buenos días Scott" dijo una suave voz detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ororo, de pie junto a la puerta, con los libros en la mano.  
"Buenos días. ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?," pregunto sorprendido.  
"Tenia que terminar de preparar unos ejercicios. Ayer no me dio tiempo. Hoy tenemos la reunión con el profesor, ¿no?" preguntó Ororo mientras se servia una taza de café.  
"Si, a la una" respondió él.  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere?". Scott se encogió de hombros y dijo;  
"No, a mi no me ha contado nada. Tendremos que esperar. Habrá descubierto algún nuevo mutante o algo así." Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Scott habló de nuevo "¿Qué tal te van las clases?, ¿Que tal con los alumnos?"  
"Bien. Ya sabes. Algunos estudian más que otros pero todos son buenos chicos. ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Hoy, no das clases y todavía no puedes entrenar.   
"No, no tengo que dar ninguna clase hoy pero tengo que hacer unos cuantos encargos para el Profesor antes de la reunión."  
"¿Que tal va la rodilla?," le preguntó  
"Esta mucho mejor, gracias. Solo tengo unas pequeñas molestias. Espero poder volver a entrenar en un par de días."   
"No deberías de tener tanta prisa Scott, no puedes curarte tan deprisa. No eres Logan," bromeó.  
"¡Gracias a dios!," exclamó con una mueca.  
"¿Que pasa entre vosotros dos?," pregunto preocupada.  
"¿Por donde quiere que empiece?. Yo no tengo realmente nada en contra de él salvo, que me odia, me robo la moto y parece estar interesado en Jean. Ya sabes, él es actualmente mi mejor amigo. No te preocupes" él la sonrió y se levanto de la mesa. "Bueno, voy a tener que marcharme ya." Se termino el café, lavó la taza en el fregadero y se fue hacia la puerta.  
"Te veo Luego, Ororo."  
"Vale. Cuídate" dijo ella. Cuando el se marchó, Ororo se quedo pensativa.   
  
  
Parte: 2  
  
Scott entró en su habitación, dejo su chaqueta encima de la cama y comenzó a buscar nervioso. Los encargos del profesor le habían llevado más tiempo de lo que esperaba y ahora llegaba tarde.  
"¡Dios!. ¿Dónde lo puse?," dijo en voz alta mientras abría un cajón del escritorio. "Aquí están." Recogió los documentos que necesitaba para entregar a Xavier y salió tan rápido como pudo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, respiro profundamente un par de veces para recuperar el aliento, llamó y entro.  
"Buenas tardes. Siento haber llegado tarde," se disculpo. El profesor parecía estar molesto.  
"Esta bien. Siéntate, por favor," dijo Xavier.  
Se sentó en su sitio de siempre entre Tormenta y Gambito, uno de los profesores y miembro del equipo. En la habitación también estaba Logan que hacía ya un año y medio que había regresado de su búsqueda de pistas sobre su pasado al pareces sin mucho éxito.  
"Bueno. Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. Voy a ser breve. Recibí una llamada de la Dr. Moira Mactaggert hace una semana. Ella es una de las más brillantes investigadoras en el campo de la bio-genetica y una vieja amiga. Me llamó para pedirme que me reuniera con ella en la isla Muir y la ayudara con su ultima investigación. Cree estar muy cerca de descubrir algo muy importante y necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Después de pensarlo durante estos días he decidido que iré.  
"¿Sobre que es la investigación?," pregunto Scott.  
"Me temo que no puedo decir nada sobre eso. Yo..."  
"¡¿Por qué?!"  
"Lo siento pero le prometí que no contaría nada." La respuesta no fue muy bine recibida pero nadie dijo nada más sobre eso.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera, profesor?," preguntó Gambito con su inconfundible acento francés.  
" No sé realmente cuanto tiempo nos llevara pero probablemente esto nos lleve algunos meses."  
"¡Meses!," exclamó Ororo.  
"Si, así es. Voy a dedicar todo mi tiempo y mis esfuerzos a esto y necesitaré que alguien se ocupe de todo en mi ausencia," dijo Xavier "Y he decidido que el que se ocupe del centro y del equipo sea Scott. Él es el miembro más antiguo del equipo y no es la primera vez que queda al mando. Además sé que contará con todo vuestro apoyo. ¿Alguna objeción?," preguntó y miro fijamente a cada uno de ellos.  
"Gambito esta de acuerdo, y esta seguro de que los demás también lo están. No habrá ningún problema." dijo Remy. Logan no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido siempre detestaba oír hablar a aquel tipo de si mismo en tercera persona.  
"¿Algún problema Logan?."  
"No en absoluto. Esto es suyo usted sabrá. ¿Cuándo tiene pensado salir?" "Esta noche."  
"¡Tan pronto!," dijo Scott pero al momento pareció arrepentirse de haber dejado escapar su inquietud en voz alta.  
"Cuanto antes empecemos mejor. Esto era todo lo que tenia que decir. Podéis marcharos y continuar con vuestras actividades. Yo debo de terminar de hace mi equipaje."  
"Esta bien profesor. Le veremos antes de marchar," dijo Tormenta. Todos se levantaron en silencio y salieron de la habitación, todos menos Scott que seguía sentando en su sitio. Xavier se acerco a él.  
"¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?."  
"Si, aquí esta," dijo y le acerco los papeles que había traído consigo. Xavier empezó a revisarlos mientras Scott seguía allí, en silencio. Se levantado y miró unos de los últimos esquemas tácticos en la pantalla del ordenador, parecía algo enfadado. Charles lo miro de reojo.   
¿Te preocupa algo Scott?. Le pregunto finalmente y giro la silla de ruedas hasta encontrarse con él cara a cara.  
"No…." Se paso la mano por el pelo. "No lo sé. Yo no me esperaba esto. No nos había comentado nada y ahora de repente… ¿Porque no puede contarnos nada?. Acaso después de tanto tiempo no confía en nosotros, no confía en mi."  
"¡Tu sabes que eso no es verdad!. Yo hice una promesa y tu sabes lo importante que es mantenerlas. ¿Crees que si no confiara en vosotros me iría durante tanto tiempo?. Yo sé que todos estaréis bien en mi ausencia."  
"Lo entiendo y lo siento yo no quería decir eso."  
"Lo sé."  
"¿Necesita que le lleve en el Pájaro Negro?. Legaría mucho antes."  
"Si no te importa llevar a tu viejo profesor," Xavier bromeó. "Estaría encantado de poder disfrutar de tu compañía."  
"Yo también."  
"Yo voy a terminar de hacer el equipaje y tu deberías de ir a comer algo y descansar un rato, pareces algo cansado. Te espero en el hangar a las 6 en punto."  
"De acuerdo. Le veré entonces."  
  
PARTE: 3  
  
Cuando el Profesor entró en el hangar todavía faltaba media hora para las 6 pero Scott ya estaba allí, con Gambito, revisando el avión. Gambito se encontraba barajando una de sus muchas barajas de cartas. En sus manos una simple carta podía ser realmente muy peligrosa, y no solo por el echo de que conociera todos los trucos a la hora de jugar. Su poder mutante consistía en la habilidad de poder cargar objetos inanimados de energía convirtiéndolos en bombas.  
"Remy, ¿Puedes pasarme esa llave dorada?."  
"Por supuesto, Mon ami." Dijo y le acerco la herramienta. En 5 minutos ya había terminado de ajustarlo.  
"Ya esta listo."  
"¿No lo habías revisado hace dos días?."  
"Estos aparatos hay revisarlos y cuidarlos constantemente. Si esto se avería en pleno vuelo no te puedes aparcar a un lado e ir pedir ayuda."  
"Gambito piensa entonces que deberías de revisarlo más a menudo. Especialmente si quieres que se suba en el la próxima vez.  
"Buenas tardes, profesor," dijo Scott.  
"Scott. Remy," les saludo con la cabeza.  
"Cuando quiera podemos marchar. Solo falta meter su equipaje en el Jet."  
"Gambito se encarga de eso ahora mismo." Cogió las 3 maletas y las introdujo en el Pájaro negro.  
Xavier hecho una ultima mirada antes de subir por la rampa. Los iba a echar de menos.   
*Esto no va ha ser para siempre, * penso, respiro hondo y entro.  
Gambito, bajo del avión y se dirigió a una zona segura antes de que despegaran. Scott pulso un botón y el techo del hangar se deslizo dejando a la vista un cielo azul y despejado. Comprobó por ultima vez los indicadores, encendió los motores y despegó camino de la isla Muir.  
  
PARTE: 4  
  
Mientras el Pájaro negro volaba hacia su destino Logan y Marie se encontraban en la sala de descanso, jugando su cuarta partida en el futbolín.  
"¡Eso no vale!," protesto picara. "¡Has vuelto a ganar!. Quiero la revancha."  
"Ah no, cariño esta era la ultima. Mañana por la noche tendremos la partida de póker. Si quieres puedes intentar ganar entonces. Aunque no creo que puedas," se rió.  
"Ya lo veremos. ¡Oh, vaya!. Se me había olvidado."  
"¿El que?."  
"Estuve hablando esta mañana con Remy y Ororo. Remy no estará en la partida de mañana. Tiene una cita."  
"Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que haremos? ?"  
"Buscar otro jugador," dijo Ororo, que acababa de llegar.  
"¿Con tan poco tiempo?. ¿Has pensado ya en alguien?"  
"¿Que os parece Bobby?," Preguntó Picara.  
" ¿Nuestro Bobby?. ¿Él mismo que aun cree que la reina de Picas es la reina de algún país Asiático?".  
"Y, ¿Qué os parece Scott?," preguntó Tormenta.  
"¡¿Él?!. Perdona que te diga esto pero, no creo que quiera. El y diversión no pueden ir en la misma frase. Aguafiestas tal vez. Ni siquiera creo que sepa jugar a las cartas."  
"Acaso se lo has preguntado," dijo ella y cruzo los brazos algo molesta  
"Mira esa es otra de las cosas que pasan que el tampoco es que hable mucho. Especialmente conmigo cosa que no entiendo por que realmente soy encantador, " dijo con una sonrisa.  
"Oh, por supuesto un encanto sobre todo con él. Pero si el primer día que le vistes casi le pegas. Agarrar a alguien por el cuello de la camisa y decirle, 'aparte de mi camino'. Si, suena muy agradable."  
"¿Quieres que probemos?"  
"Ni te acerques," le advirtió.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


End file.
